


A Neko's Fury

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: M/M, Mates, Oneshot, cindy-hitting-on-vegito, cindy-the-whore, cindy-trying-to-make-vegito-leave-rudy-by-accusing-him-being-with-others, drunk-cindy, hurt-rudy, passive-rudy, pissed-off-rudy, pissed-off-vegito, pregnant-rudy, rudy-is-my-oc-neko, scene-in-public, vegito-storming-off-with-rudy-from-the-bitch, whatever-else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: A normal outing with Vegito and Rudy when a drunk slut name Cindy comes out of nowhere and starts flirting with Vegito and Rudy is NOT happy and he makes it well known





	A Neko's Fury

Rudy: *his purple/pink hair blown away by the wind while holding hands with his husband. His back hurts, he feels like shit, and he can't wait to get home, eat, and cuddle with Vegito*

Vegito: *pulls him close and picks him up* you look pissed off

Rudy: *nuzzles his chest* no, just tired and my back hurts...

Vegito: I'm sorry

Rudy: it's not you. Just get us home before I blow up on someone, mainly you

Vegito: *rolls his eyes playfully* okay Mr. Hissy Fit

Rudy: I will bring my claws out, Vegito, now walk boy

Vegito: really now, you know I can easily make you walk Rudy

Rudy: yeah but you love me too much and you KNOW I will cause a scene

Vegito: *sighs* cheater

Rudy: *lays his head on his chest* yeah I know, but I love you

Vegito: I love you too

???: and I love you too~ *hic*

Rudy: *his tail twitches as he growls out lightly*

Vegito: easy Rudy *setting him down while holding him close*

Rudy: *wraps his tail around his leg and starts walking* fine

???: *walks...somewhat to them before holding tightly onto Vegito's arm* hey, want to ditch this hoe and have some fun~? *giggles*

Vegito: *wishing the bitch lets go and he burns his clothes later* how about no, don't call him a hoe, and let go of me now

???: I'm Cindy, sexy~

Vegito: *shoves her off* I don't care who you are. I have someone and right now you're pissing me off

Cindy: *growls* it better not be that slut! I'd seen him with 5 other people!

Rudy: listen here CUNT, if you don't go the fuck away, pregnant or not I will fucking kick your ass! Leave MY husband alone and don't fucking talk to us

Cindy: whore, I can treat him better than YOU!

Rudy: bitch you are NOTHING! *crossing his arms*

Vegito: *grabs Rudy's arm and tugs him away. Now pissed* fucking whore, who the hell does she think she is? A fucking nobody, a drunk nobody for that!

Rudy: Vegito you're hurting me first of all. Secondly, you hush. I'm the drama queen smasher and now a slut exterminator. The whore means nothing

Vegito: why must you have all the fun?

Rudy: *smirks* the only "fun" you're allowed to have is blasting men and jealous women off and making me your personal slut while I deal with the shitty, no life people

Vegito: *sighs, joking around* fine but next bitch is mine and I'm NOT going to walk away

Rudy: well you ain't killing her either so...

Vegito: taking away my fun now?

Rudy: *rolls eyes* you're being a pouter

Vegito: whatever, do we have to walk?

Rudy: you can IT just saying I won't be held responsible for throwing up on you

Vegito: risk I'm taking *holds his hand and ITs home*

*as in for the drunk slut she got her dick somewhere else from a fat guy with a baby carrot*

*the end*


End file.
